deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Overtime (Off the Record)
In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Overtime takes place after the events of the 72 Hour Mode. This is unlocked if Frank West gives Tyrone King a dose of Zombrex after he is infected when the zombies invade the Safe House and completes all cases. This mode is an extension, adding approximately another day in which Frank must collect several items in Fortune City. Completion in Overtime Mode results in Ending S. Overview Inside the Safe House, Frank is clueless as to what to do next. TK's voice suddenly shouts from a nearby radio, who reveals he has taken Rebecca Chang hostage, and threatens Frank into acquiring a variety of items (some for Rebecca's wounds, others for TK's personal needs). After collecting the items, TK directs Frank to the Fortune City Arena, but when he arrives, TK stuns him with a tazer, sending him unconscious. When Frank comes to, he discovers that he is inside the zombie wrestling ring that he fought in four days ago (at the beginning of the game), and he is forced to compete in the event again as the zombies swarm the ring. Up on the stage, TK gloats in victory as a barely-conscious Rebecca watches. Eventually, Rebecca manages to crawl over to a button and press it, which lowers a rope down to Frank. After climbing up the rope to the central platform, Frank tries to come to Rebecca's aid, but TK jumps him, initiating a final stand off between them. In a hand-to-hand fight, they end up grappling against the railings on the edge of the platform. TK mumbles his signature phrase "You gotta be willing...to risk it all...if you're ever really gonna-" before Frank throws the insane TiR host from the platform to his presumed death, completing the phrase with a taunting shout of "Fall to your death!" With TK gone, Frank lifts Rebecca up and asks her if she's ready to "break this story wide open" with him, to which Rebecca replied with "Fan-tastic!". As they leave, the camera zooms in on the arena and a zombie jumps in front of the camera for one last scare. Items Time is limited as indicated by the mission gauges. Failure to obtain the items and reach the arena in time will result in game over. Zombie Wrestling Redux After arriving in the Arena and being ambushed by TK, Frank will be in the zombie wrestling ring that he originally competed in back at the beginning of the game. Again, Frank must survive for three minutes against the zombie hoards (which now includes Gas zombies). All of his weapons and items will be taken away before the fight, so Frank is limited to using the various weapons and items that are provided in the ring. Just like before, Frank can activate the corner grinders to aid in killing the zombies, and activating all four will set off the ring's flamethrowers and clear all the zombies out. Battling TK The battle with TK is almost exactly the same as it was in Dead Rising 2, and all of the same tactics will apply. The main difference is that instead of Stacey and Katey, Rebecca is TK's hostage and she is heavily wounded. While fighting, Frank must maintain Rebecca's health in order to prolong the fight, for the game will end if Rebecca dies. Video Gallery dead rising dead sullivan in overtime (1).jpg|Bug showing Sullivan simultaneously alive in hallway but dead in security office during overtime dead rising dead sullivan in overtime (2).jpg Category: Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Gameplay